


Restraint

by Sherlocki_no_Kyojohn



Category: Samurai Champloo
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), F/M, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, clitoral stimulation, thigh riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 01:40:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7247059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherlocki_no_Kyojohn/pseuds/Sherlocki_no_Kyojohn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jin finds himself in a position he has never allowed himself to think possible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Restraint

When he told them, they didn’t react at all the way he’d expected; it was almost reversed.  Mugen merely blinked, then shrugged and said, “Still gonna kill ya.”  Apparently, he had known several people like Jin on the island where he had grown up.  Fuu, on the other hand, let out a surprised squeak before launching into a string of borderline offensive questions.  Jin didn’t really mind, though.  He knew it came from curiosity, not malice.  And after only a couple of days the questions dwindled to out-of-the-blue musings to which he needn’t even really respond, then they stopped all together.  Fuu got used to the idea and it wasn’t brought up again; it was just how it was and Jin appreciated the acceptance more than he even really let himself think about.

Then the year passed and they found Kasami and they separated forever.

Jin didn’t meet anyone else to whom he got close enough he felt the need to tell.  The few prostitutes with whom he slept were trained not to react.  Sometimes he found the way they determinedly maintained eye contact and laughed as though what he’d just said was extra funny more off-putting than if they were to stare or ask questions.  He found himself missing Fuu’s naivety and Mugen’s gruff teasing, among many other things.  But he quickly pushed those thoughts from his mind.  He simply frequented brothels less and trained more.  It wasn’t that different than before he’d met Mugen and his astounding libido.

Then forever only lasted three years.

Jin was between jobs, nursing tepid sake in an izakaya in some out of the way town.  It was a warm night.  There was a steady murmur of conversation around him, but nothing too loud or obtrusive.  He closed his eyes, tired.

The relative peace was suddenly interrupted by someone shouting from the kitchen.  Jin’s thin brow twitched.

“You’re late.  This is the third time this week.”

Someone replied in a quiet voice Jin couldn’t quite catch.  He sighed and tossed back the last of his sake, enjoying the familiar burn as it ran down his throat.  Oh well.  He was about to leave anyways.

“I don’t want to hear your excuses,” the owner continued as Jin stood and placed a few ryo on the bar top.  “This is your last chance, do you hear me?”

“I heard you, I heard you.  Geez.”

Jin froze.  From behind the short curtains hanging in front of the threshold to the kitchen came an all-too-familiar form.  Her hair was in a bun, a bit more elegant than to what Jin was used, and she wore a deep green kimono decorated with black floral patterns; it was a far cry from the large bow and school girl pink on pink.  She was carrying a tray against her chest and glaring at a group of tittering customers in the far corner.  She approached Jin, not looking where she was going, and muttered, “Welcome. What can I get for you?”

Jin could only stare, which made him feel incredibly stupid, but he couldn’t help it.  She was so much like he remembered.  It was like stepping into a crystal dream.  There was even that little notch above her right brow from her scowl.  Jin felt the sudden urge to reach out and smooth it with his thumb.  His heart ached.

Fuu turned her head with a huff when he remained silent, and her expression dropped into a comical ‘o’.

“Jin?”

“Hello, Fuu,” he answered.

Her face cracked into a wide grin, then, and, to his incredulity, she leaned half her body over the bar to pull him forward by the shoulders into a crushing hug.

“Jin!  It’s been so long.”

He adjusted his displaced glasses with one hand and awkwardly patted her shoulder with the other.  “Hello, Fuu,” he repeated.

She laughed and released him.  “Where’s Mugen?” she said, looking around like he was crouched beneath the bar stools.  Jin’s chest gave another painful squeeze.

“Your guess is as good as mine.”

“Oh.  You’re right.  Sorry, I guess I just put the two of you together in my head.”

Jin nodded and thumbed the handle of his wakizashi.  This had gone from a pleasant surprise to uncomfortable very fast.  What was the point?  They were just going to separate again and he would have to go back to training himself not to miss them, except it would be harder because now the memories were refreshed.

He cleared his throat.  “Well, it was good-”

“Hey, can we get some fucking service over here?”

“Hold your damn horses,” Fuu shouted back, then continued smiling at Jin, nodding for him to continue.  Before he could, however, the owner (a fat, greasy man) stormed out of the kitchen.

“That’s it.  Get out,” he shouted in her face, and Jin had to fight the urge to shove him away.

“Fine, I didn’t want to work here anyway,” she yelled, and Jin thought it admirable the way she didn’t wipe off his spittle right away.  Instead, she shoved the tray into his chest and strode from around the bar, chin held high.

Jin glanced at the owner’s red face once more before following her out into the humid night.  He found her leaning against the side of a building across the road, hands covering her face.  She peaked from behind her fingers as he approached.

“I lied.  I did want to work there.  Or, at least, I needed the work.”

Jin absolutely did not have to fight a small smile pulling at the corner of his mouth.  Her hands dropped from her face and she looked up at the sky, a loud sigh pushing past her lips.

“Oh well.  There’s always more work somewhere.”  She looked at him.  “Why are you here?”

“Not for work,” he answered.  When he quirked her eyebrow at that, he clarified.  “I just mean, I’m not working at the moment.”

She gave him a wide grin.  “Me neither.”

It was silent for a moment because he didn’t have anything to say to that.

“Where are you headed?” she asked.

“West.”

“But, there’s only ocean so far that way.”

He shrugged.  “Probably north after that.”

She gnawed on her lip.  “Are you staying in town tonight?”

“No,” he said, and, to his surprise, she smiled.

“Can I come with you, then?  Just for a little ways?”

He hesitated.  What would be the point?  But then, truly, what had been the point back then?  He nodded.

“Great.  Just wait one minute while I get some things, please.”  With that, she hurried down the alleyway, hips swaying with the restriction of the kimono and thick sandals.  Jin blinked; for a moment, it had been as though he was viewing things in sepia tone.

He bowed his head and straightened his glasses, taking a few deep breaths for the sake of composition.  Why was this so terrifying?  He could leave before she got back if he really wanted, but that would be cowardly, not to mention cruel.  If worse came to worse and he really couldn’t handle it, he could always leave her behind.  Although, he remembered with a small smile, the last time they tried that it hadn’t quite worked out, had it?

Fuu was back within a matter of minutes and they were off to the west.  Jin never said more than two words together, but Fuu filled the silence like she was born to it.  She talked about what she’d been doing since they’d separated (not much), how she regretted how things were left with her father but had come to terms with it, how she thought about them sometimes.  She hadn’t heard anything about Mugen either, but she was glad they’d kept their promise not to kill each other.

When she brought that up, she suddenly stopped in the middle of the road and looked him sharply in the eye.

“You did, didn’t you?  You’re not lying to me?”

He swore he wasn’t and held her gaze.  The cicadas called in the night and a firefly landed on her shoulder, but she didn’t notice. With a humph she turned and continued walking, talking about some eel she’d had last week that was “ _so_ good, I wish you could try it!”

She wasn’t much changed, other than being slightly taller, features a bit more set.  If he concentrated, he might could pick out how her voice sometimes dipped a bit lower, but overall it was as soprano as ever.  She handled her body less awkwardly, her confidence fixed.  Sometimes she would tip her chin in a certain way, turn her wrist, or say something that would catch Jin off guard as nothing other than “womanly”, a word he never would have used to describe her before.  But she was still Fuu, and that, more than anything, was what caused his thoughts to wander paths he’d long ago forced shut.

They walked through the night, neither of them tiring.  Just as the sun was beginning to tinge the horizon pink, they heard waves crashing and smelled brine.

For a while, Jin had not been able to smell that smell without thinking of either burned ships or bloody sunflowers.

“See, I told you.  Ocean.”

“Mmm.”

They walked for a few minutes in silence, the sounds and smells of the sea growing louder.  He glanced at her and saw her lids drooping.  This would be a good place to rest, he thought, here on the grass.

Finally, they reached a precipice.  It was a ninety degree drop to the blue below.

“I think there’s a town a little while that way,” she said, pointing south.  “We could go find an inn and....”

He looked at her but she was staring, gaping, in the direction of her own finger.  He followed her gaze, then had to keep his own jaw from dropping.

“I don’t believe this,” she whispered.  Then she shouted, “I don’t believe this.”

About ten yards away was a figure lying prone in the grass, legs crossed, hands behind his fluffy head.  A long blade of grass stuck out of his mouth.

He turned at Fuu’s voice, then sat up.

“What the fuck?” Mugen called back.  He stood as the other two approached.  He looked exactly the same.

“Mugen,” Fuu exclaimed happily.

“What are you doing here?”

“Traveling,” she answered.

“Together?”

“Kind of.  We just met last night.  What are you doing?”

He sniffed nonchalantly and looked out at the seagulls diving for their breakfast.  “Same.”

It was quiet again and Jin felt just as far away from the two of them as before.

“Well,” she began tentatively.  “We were just going to go get a room that way.”

“Well I’m going that way,” he said, pointing in the direction from where they’d come.

Jin’s heart definitely did not sink.

“But, um- I didn’t really sleep last night.  I guess I could go for a bed if I have someone to split it with.  The fee.”

Jin snickered at his stuttering and got a glare in return.

“Missed you too, Four Eyes,” he spat.

“Oh, stop it,” Fuu said, then stalked down the south road with her fists bunched at her sides.  “Not even two minutes,” they heard her mutter.  They glanced each other and followed.

Mugen answered her questions about what he’d been doing and asked a few in return, but mostly let her talk.  She said a lot of what she’d told Jin.

Eventually the conversation tapered and they walked in quiet and it was so familiar and warm, Jin felt a tension in his shoulders he didn’t know had been there, building up over the years, start to resolve.

There was another factor though, one not as familiar, that was growing in the silence and causing a whole new tension.

Jin thought about what Mugen had said about sharing a bed, as well as how tan his skin looked and the way his gleaming brown eyes kept glancing between the other two.  He caught his gaze once and Jin had to well away the prickling warmth that started to spread over the skin of his chest.  It seemed to be affecting Fuu as well, who walked a few steps ahead of them; he thought he noticed a little red on the back of her neck.  She kept picking at her fingernails and pulling at loose threads on the fabric around her hips, drawing his attention even more.

They reached the town after about fifteen minutes of the silent tension and found an inn easily.  After counting their collected money, however, they found they could only afford one room.

Fuu just shrugged- much different than the fuss she used to kick up- and asked the kindly old man for a single room.  They followed him to it, then were left alone in the echo of the shut door.  It was maybe five in the morning.  Jin found he wasn’t tired at all anymore.

He stepped out of shoes and Fuu followed his cue, as though reminded.  They both looked at Mugen expectantly, their focus narrowed in the thick atmosphere.  Mugen looked back for a moment, then rolled his eyes.  He took a moment to remove his sword, dropping it with an unnaturally loud clatter.

“This is so stupid.”  With a step he was on Jin, and he had to stop himself from pulling his sword at the way he reached for his neck and pulled harshly.

Their mouths met and Jin heard Fuu gasp out a soft, “Oh.”

His lips were thin and somewhat dry, and the stubble on his chin rubbed harshly against Jin’s skin.  The large hand at the base of his skull grasped and pulled him forward, Mugen’s calloused fingers twining into his hair.  But above it all, Jin felt the rushing of his blood in his ears and a steady throbbing between his legs.

He grabbed the front of Mugen’s happi with both hands and pulled so that their chests were flush with one another.  He opened his mouth to push his tongue forward, and was met with equal force.  Their tongues slid against each other; he kissed like he fought, all reaction.  Mugen tasted like salt and metal and earth.

They nipped and pulled and realigned until they both had to pull away, gasping and flushed.  Jin’s glasses sat askew on the bridge of his nose.  Mugen was grinning, glassy eyes trailing all over Jin’s face.  Then Mugen released him and Jin practically swayed on his feet.  Dazed, he looked over at Fuu.  She met his gaze momentarily, then her big brown eyes flickered back to Mugen, who was stalking towards her.

She said his name once, and he paused.  Jin took a step forward too, feeling a swell of concern at the look of apprehension on her heart-shaped face.

She glanced between the two, then took a deep, steadying breath.  She looked down at her feet as she said, “I can’t do this if- We _shouldn’t_ do this if it’s not going to mean anything to you two.  Well, I guess you can, but I’m not.”

“You don’t want to?” asked Mugen, and Jin wanted to hit him.  He could be so supremely stupid sometimes.

“No, I do.”  She finally looked back up at them.  “I really do.”

Jin was slightly stunned by amount of lust to be found mixing within her large eyes.

“But I can’t go back to missing you all the time and thinking about _this_ all the time.  Especially if now I won’t be thinking about what if, but _remembering_.  It hurt enough as it was.  So.”  She raised her chin in defiance.  “I won’t let myself do this if you two don’t tell me, swear up and down, that this is more than just boredom or novelty or, or whatever else.”

The tight fists at her sides were shaking.

Jin took a cautious step forward and his heart hurt at the wary look she gave him, but he pressed on.  He placed his palms against her cheek and jaw.  Her skin was warm against his cool fingers. Her eyes gleamed as she looked up at him, and he could only hope his own conveyed all of the shared fears and reservations, as well as reassurance and affection and need.

All he said was, “I agree.”

She blinked, and her pink lips turned up in a shy grin.  It dropped again as her gaze left his for Mugen.  He too turned.  This was the last piece of the puzzle before he could allow himself to even hope.

Jin was surprised to find Mugen had his head turned to gaze steadily at the door.  His jaw flexed.  He glanced at them when he realized they were waiting for him, but quickly looked away again.  Was he embarrassed?  That was laughable.

It was silent and, despite all of his efforts not to let himself expect, Jin had the strange experience of seeing the world turn gray.

It wasn’t that he didn’t feel for Fuu individually, but he did just as much for Mugen, and he didn’t think he could be with one without the other; he was sure Fuu felt the same.  There was no logical explanation for these feelings, but he had recently come to understand that it was even more illogical to waste one’s time trying to find any kind of sense in such matters.  The soul wanted what it wanted.  And his wanted them both.  But apparently, that was not to be.  He forced himself not to hold it against Mugen.  He understood how overwhelming and terrifying these feelings were all too well.

He dropped his hand from where it had been resting against her neck to hang limply at his side.  The disappointment was tangible, radiating from her and mixing with his own.

They could still be as close as before, if an effort was made.  And there likely would be if Jin knew Fuu.  But he also knew he wouldn’t be able to handle that tease.  He would sleep here for the night, then leave early, before the other two awoke.

Before he could step away, however, Mugen spoke.

He mumbled something unintelligible.

“What?” said Fuu.

“I said, same,” Mugen said only slightly louder.  He kept glaring around the room, looking anywhere but at them.  “I feel the same,” he huffed.  “I never stopped thinking about either of you and for a while I couldn’t figure out what it meant, ‘specailly ‘cuz it was the both of you, but then I knew what it was and I had to stop thinking about it or I would go crazy, and then you both wander up, together, and this happens.  And I feel the same.  I don’t wanna go back to feeling like that either.”

They stared at him.  For Mugen, that rambling confession was practically eloquent.

When their silence apparently stretched out too long, he finally looked at them and snapped, “So now what?”

Jin was so wrapped up in a storming mix of emotions, old and new, that he actually jumped when Fuu let out a high, tremulous laugh.  Mugen was evidently surprised as well, as he didn’t immediately respond to Fuu tripping forward, falling onto him, and kissing him.

She giggled again at his shocked expression.  Then he growled and wrapped his arms all the way around her waist to lift her a few inches from the ground.  He covered her mouth with his own and kissed her with just as much vigor as he had Jin.

Jin watched and the throbbing was back, a building pressure.

The other two’s embrace only increased in passion, both letting out grunts and breathy moans as Mugen lowered her back to the ground and their hands were free to roam.

Jin took a few careful steps forward, the floor slightly cold under his bare feet.  He reached out and placed both hands on her hips.  She acknowledged him by pulling her face away from Mugen’s-who wasted no time in attacking her neck- and murmuring his name.  He gave the round flesh a tight squeeze and stepped even closer, putting them against one another.  He dropped his head to mouth at the nape of her neck.  She rested her forehead on Mugen’s shoulder and panted.

“Come on, you two.  I’m about to fall asleep here.”

Mugen and Jin made eye-contact over the top of her head.  They wore matching expressions of exasperation and endearment.  Mugen’s soon dropped, however, back into the dark of lust.  His jaw fell wide on a low groan and his lids fluttered, lashes brushing his sharp cheekbones.  Jin was momentarily confused, then felt Fuu’s movements and a wave of heat crashed through his veins.

She had positioned a thigh between Mugen’s legs and was unreservedly grinding against him.  She could only move so much, however, restricted by the tapered legs of her kimono.  Mugen and Jin’s hands shot forward simultaneously, fingers becoming tangled at the knot of her black obi.  She giggled at their enthusiasm.

Ever the quick thinker, Jin let Mugen start dealing with the beginnings of her clothes and shot his hands up to the next thing he had been dying to loosen upon seeing her last night: Her hair.

His quick fingers worked it out of its knot with practiced ease.  It was thick and a slightly darker shade of brown than he remembered.  Like him, she had grown it out in the last three years; it fell almost to her waist in layered waves.  He couldn’t help but to bury his nose in it and inhale deeply.  She smelled of warmth and of sweet sauces and, above all, overwhelmingly familiar.

Mugen had managed only to stretch some of the material surrounding the knot, if anything tightening it further. She had tied it very simply, but he was both unfamiliar with any type of clothing even approaching formal and very impatient at the moment.  Fuu was laughing at him too much to help.

Jin smiled into her hair and reached forward to smooth his fingers up Mugen’s boney, tattooed wrists.  Mugen raised his eyes to Jin’s with a huff, but his frustrated scowl mellowed a bit when he saw the look in his eyes.  Jin kept one hand running slowly up Mugen’s arm to clutch his bicep, and the other he used to pull the one side of the knot required to let the whole thing drop.

The stiff fabric fell to their feet, unnoticed.

Mugen went back to kissing her, though perhaps the act would be more accurately described as fucking her mouth with his tongue.  She didn’t seem to mind, if the way she was writhing between their bodies, pressed close, was any indication.

The kimono still wasn’t completely open, tied on the seam in a few places, but Mugen managed to fit his hands into the warmth. She shivered at the way he stroked her body, and suddenly Jin felt urgent in his desire.  He ducked his head once again to breathe hotly against her neck as he moved both hands to Mugen’s shoulders.  He squeezed them appreciatively before sliding under the faded, red fabric of his loose happi and pushing it down.  Mugen allowed Fuu to pull his hands out of her clothes so that the happi could come the rest of the way off.

They stepped apart in unspoken agreement to divest themselves of the rest of their own clothing, too impatient to continue with this indulgent ritual.

Jin froze.  In his excitement, it seemed, he had forgotten to be apprehensive.  Now, however, it all came on full force: Fear and embarrassment, memories of an adolescence spent ignoring the sometimes confused, usually disgusted, expressions of his fellow students when they happened to catch a glimpse.  The few with whom he had attempted anything intimate never went any further than undressing.  As a result, he hadn’t lost his virginity until after leaving the dojo.  He wanted, more than he had ever wanted anything, not to lose this precious thing with Mugen and Fuu.  They were the only ones (besides Mariya Sensei) to ever truly accept him.

Of course, the circumstances were slightly different.  They already knew of his different ‘equipment’, therefore surprise was not a factor of concern.  Still, Jin could not shake the anxiety that they would turn away from him.  Perhaps they had forgotten.  Perhaps knowing of his condition and seeing it in person would be inconsolable for one or both of them.  Worse, what if they accepted it, but after began to treat him differently, treat him as a woman, or at least less than a man?

He continued to stand completely still as he watched the silky fabric slip down Fuu’s body like an emerald waterfall and Mugen stumble out of his shorts.  The clothes fell in a pile which Mugen swept aside with a foot, geta clattering.

“What are ya waiting for, Four Eyes?”  They were both turned to him now, fully natural.  His cheeks burned and he couldn’t meet their gazes.  
“Yeah, come on,” said Fuu, excitement palpable.  The fact that he couldn’t come up with anything to say was almost as mortifying as the situation itself, but his tongue seemed to be glued to the roof of his mouth.

There was an unbearably awkward silence.  The early morning light filtering through the paper of the door, which had before seemed charming and surreal, was now revealing and brutal.

It wasn’t until he heard the tatami brush with a footstep that he looked up on instinct.  To his surprise, it was Mugen approaching him, wearing an expression he would have recognized on anyone else as tenderness.  Mugen said his name, and took a few more tentative steps forward.

Experience made Jin automatically cautious, and his brows drew together of their own accord.  He stood straight, shoulders tense, as though ready to run.  He belatedly schooled his own expression to its usual neutrality.

Mugen took another step forward and the muscles in Jin’s calf twitched, ready to step back.

Mugen stopped.  He looked uncomfortable.

“Um,” he began.  He scratched the back of his head.

Jin did not sigh and he did keep his face blank.  He should have expected this from the beginning and not let himself get his hopes up, let his fantasies wander as they had.  He adjusted his glasses and, again, planned his departure.  He would leave them with his share of money for the room and head back south, where neither of them were going, find steady work in a secluded town, and live cherishing this bit of happiness while it had lasted.

Suddenly he was very tired.

“Look,” Mugen began again.  Jin opened his mouth to stop him, but gave pause when he saw the determination in his eyes, like steel.  “You don’t have to be, embarrassed, or whatever.  If _that’s_ ,” he glanced down, “what you’re so worried about.”

Jin, truly, had no idea how to respond.  He adjusted his glasses.

Fuu’s face suddenly lit up in realization.  “Oh!...Oh.”  She glared at Mugen.  “Oh, Mugen.”  She strode forward and stood on her toes to smack him on the back of the head.

“Ow!”

“You’re so insensitive.”

“You didn’t even know what was goin’ on, you crazy bitch.”

“Well I do now.  Jin,” she turned to him, tone much softer.  “Mugen is, for once, right.”

“Hey!”

“You don’t have to be embarrassed.”

The statement seemed fully plausible coming from someone standing before him completely in the nude.

“We don’t care.  It’s your body and we want it because… Because, well, it’s yours.”

“Exactly,” said Mugen.  His tone was brusque but the way he nodded along seemed completely sincere.

It was silent again as Jin looked between them, completely at a loss.  It would have been so much easier to simply be shunned.

“And you don’t have to do anything you’re not comfortable with,” she added helpfully.  “You don’t even have to undress if you don’t wanna.”

But he did want to.  Or, at least, he thought he did.  Never before had he undressed completely in front of anyone, not even Mariya Sensei.  At his barest (except to bathe and occasionally train in private), he wore his sarashi and a simple, cloth wrap from his hips.  If what the other two were claiming was true, that they honestly didn’t care, he found (hypothetically of course) he didn’t want to hold anything back from them.  Even if (or, perhaps especially since) it was their first time together.

First, implying that there would be more.

They were patient, waiting for him to respond, though they had to be cold.

“I,” he started, and had to clear his throat.  He found that not making eye-contact helped his confidence.  He instead addressed the futon in the center of the small room, clean and unused.  It was plain, made for at most two people; the barest amount of sunlight fell across it diagonally.  “I am not uncomfortable if neither of you are.”

“Are you just saying that?” asked Mugen, and Jin was again struck by his uncharacteristic sobriety.

He finally met his eyes again and his voice was solid when he said, “No.”

Mugen nodded once, then was back to his usual apathy.  “C’mon then.”  He strode to the bed and fell onto it gracelessly.  Jin couldn’t help but stare at the shifting muscles of his ass.  Fuu beamed as she took Jin’s hand and followed suit, landing on top of Mugen and causing him to exhale with an exaggerated ‘ _oof_ ’.

Jin was not so tired anymore.

He decided the best course of action would be undress as he might in preparation for a bath.  He pulled his katana and wakizashi from their place at his side and knelt before carefully placing them out of the way.  Next came his glasses, then he moved to the knot holding his hakama in place.

Mugen gave an impatient groan and his head dropped back against the pillow.  “If you keep goin’ this slow, we’re gonna be here ‘til _tomorrow_ morning and still not gotten laid.”

Fuu shushed him.  Jin glanced up from the work of his careful fingers to see that she was regarding him with an expression akin to awe.  He could not fathom why this would be the case, therefore he must be wrong, therefore it did not abide any further consideration.  He quickly looked back down.  Though he may not have been acting it, he too was very impatient to get back to the burning mood of before.  
  
The indigo keikogi was the last and easiest outer garment to remove.  Jin found some strange pride in the fact that he did not fold it as neatly as he usually might.  The feeling left as another thought entered:  Now what?  This was the extent of his experience undressing for the purposes of intercourse.

He looked to the other two for guidance.  They painted quite a picture, with their contrasting bodies- she plump and smooth, he firm and angular- and skin- his nut brown, hers a healthy pink.  They were watching him with lidded eyes.  Fuu pillowed her head on her arms on top of Mugen’s chest, and Mugen lightly dragged his fingertips up and down her sides.  They breathed deeply, together.  It was as though the slow pace he’d set undressing himself had bled into their mood.  Perhaps this was good.  Perhaps their first time should be slow.

Fuu raised her head.  “You don’t have to take off your binding if you don’t want to.”

“I do want to.”

“Do you want us to help?” asked Mugen.

Jin hesitated, then nodded.

It was another moment in which they did not seem to need to speak (perhaps a product of their time together), moving in sync to a favorable position.  Mugen sat with his knees up and legs spread for Jin to sit neatly between them.  Fuu was on her haunches, facing them.

Mugen radiated heat.  His chest was solid against Jin’s back.  Jin couldn’t help but to lean back into him, and Mugen took his weight without a thought.  He started mouthing at Jin’s ear,  tonguing at the cuff and sucking on the lobe.  Jin closed his eyes at the sensation.  He reopened them when he felt Fuu’s small hands on his thighs.  She leaned forward, and it was then that he realized he had yet to kiss her.  He sat up with perhaps a bit too much enthusiasm, but Fuu met him just as eagerly.

Her lips were so soft and full.  And she kissed so much differently than Mugen, though with no less fervor.  She kissed like she talked: Too big for her size.  She took control and maintained it through sheer force of will, but was considerate in her passion and never forgot Jin’s needs.  He was suddenly very impatient to move forward.

He laid his milky hands on top of hers and pulled one to his waist, the other to the bottom of his ribcage to show her where the thin, white cloth was tucked into itself.  Their lips had parted and they were simply breathing each other’s air, noses brushing.  He shivered at the feeling of Mugen licking one long, wet, deliberate stripe up the back of his neck.

Fuu’s short nail lightly scraped against his skin as she slowly pushed her forefinger between his body and the sarashi.  She leaned back a bit to meet his eyes, asking for permission.  He nodded.  Mugen’s long arms came to wrap around his waist.  He felt his length pushed up against his ass and the small of his back, not insistent, merely a presence.  She began to pull the binding loose.

To his distress, his mind was suddenly awash with images.  Unbidden came the faces of youth, fleeting.  There were also the blurrier (yet somehow stronger), unexperienced memories of Fuu and Mugen, talking behind his back, laughing, leaving.  His heart rate increased and he had to fight not to hyperventilate.

His name was being said in his ear by a low, concerned voice.

He opened his eyes.  Fuu had not unwrapped anymore.  The hand at his hip was tight, as were the arms across his abdomen.  Her brows were drawn and she was looking back and forth between his eyes, searching.  Before he could say anything, she seemed to come to a decision.  She leaned back, and Jin’s terror doubled.  Why did he always let himself get in the way like this?

“Maybe we’ve gone far enough for tonight.”  She looked over Jin’s shoulder at Mugen.

There was a slim second of delay before he responded.  “Yeah.  You’re right.  We’ve got time.”  He took a deep breath.  “I’m fine with that.”  The heat at the small of Jin’s back suggested otherwise.

Jin shook his head, mostly to stir himself back to the world of sense.  He was being ridiculous.  If there were anyone in this world he trusted, it was the two people enveloping him right now, offering their unreserved comfort and warmth.  He trusted them both with his entire being, which was essentially what was on the line right now.

“No, I don’t- I don’t want to drive you away.”  
   
“You’re not, Jin.  We’re not going anywhere,” she said sweetly.  “I only meant for tonight.  We’re all tired, and a lot’s happened.  Hell, eight hours ago I was waiting tables, still thinking I’d never see either of you again.”  At the last few words, her throat seemed to constrict a bit.  He raised a hand to cup her face.  Mugen did the same on the other side.  It was silent for a moment as she looked at both of them, then she broke into a wide beam.  A few tears fell down the reddened apples of her cheeks.

He extended a thumb to wipe one away.  Mugen leaned forward and lapped a few up with his tongue.  The movement of course brought Jin with him, so he took the opportunity to turn his face into her neck and breathe deeply.

The men moved their arms down to wrap around her torso, and they held each other as the sun rose just a bit higher.  It was now officially morning.

Jin indicated with a slight shift of muscles that he wished to sit back.  The others took the cue easily.

A lark began chirping in some near garden.  Jin spoke over it.  “I want you.”  The bird continued its song, and another answered.

Jin leaned away slightly to have them both in view, and he was certain, beyond any doubt, that this was the most vulnerable he had ever been in his life.  Might as well go the whole mile.  “I want you right now.  No hesitancy.”

Fuu’s brows rose and she seemed about to respond, but then there were teeth at his shoulder and hands clutching the sensitive skin of his inner thighs.  “You heard the man,” said Mugen, releasing a mouthful of flesh.

Fuu nodded, flushing.  She resumed her grasp on the end of the fabric and continued to unwind.  It passed under his armpit and she leaned even further into him to reach around his back.  There were no more visions of cruelty and abandonment.  There was only a want.  She started kissing him again as she made the second pass.  The instant release of pressure on his chest, as always, made him feel unnaturally light and his lungs instinctively expanded to their fullest.

Mugen had both hands on his hips now and was rubbing soothing circles with his thumbs, the gentle gesture juxtaposed to the roughness with which he seemed to be attempting to devour the meat where his neck met his shoulder.  Jin leaned his head further to the side to allow him better access.

Fuu’s kisses turned to quick pecks against his swollen lips as the final layer was pulled away, exposing him to the cool of the room.  His breasts were small, perky, and even paler than the rest of him.  Immediately Mugen’s hands slid up his body to cup them both; he began toying with the nipples and Jin let out a strangled cry at the surprising pleasure of it.  He swore he could _hear_ Mugen smirking.  Two could play at that game.

Jin moved to suck at Fuu’s collarbone while the hand resting on Mugen’s knee groped behind him.  He easily found the hard length and wrapped a hand around it, eliciting a colorful swear.

Fuu shot up to her knees and placed a hand on either of Jin’s shoulders, apparently needing the support.

“We need to…,” she breathed, her eyes glazed.  “Positions.”

Jin couldn’t agree more.  
  
He too rose and turned to face Mugen who laid back against the pillow.  He had his hands behind his head and his expression was cocky, as though completely at ease (though the prominent erection and dilated pupils bespoke otherwise); he was just as impatient as them.

Fuu placed a hand on her chin and regarded him with a critical eye, as though viewing art.  She let out a thoughtful sound.  “I think… that’s good, Mugen.”

He snorted.  “Yes, boss.”

She turned Jin with the same expression.

“And you…”

Mugen rolled his eyes.  He reached out and quickly ran one hand up the inside of her thigh to give her a quick stroke. She gasped and her eyes glazed momentarily before she reached down to smack his wrist away.

“Mugen!”

“What do you want from me?  This ain’t a math problem, both of you just get down here.”

Jin thought that sounded like a fine suggestion, but then Fuu’s hands were on his hips.

“I just want to make sure we make the most of this.”  She leaned up and pecked Jin’s lips, then slipped her hands inside his cloth.  “Do you want these off?”

In answer, he slid the fabric down and off himself, kissing his way down Fuu’s chest as he did.

“Ya see?”

“Shut up,” she muttered.  While he was still ducked down, working the flesh of her breast with gentle sucks, she combed one hand into his hair and, with the other, pulled away the tie holding it up.  His inky hair fell around him.

He ran his hands up her arms and guided her back towards Mugen, who sat up on his elbows.

“So how are we doing this?”

“That’s what I was trying to figure out before you interrupted me,” she snapped.

She hummed in thought, looking between them idly.  Then her eyes suddenly shot to Jin’s.

“You don’t have any problem, um, being…?” Her eyebrows rose and she used two fingers to mime a quick, upward thrust.

Jin might have been a bit embarrassed had it not been for the circumstances and the fact that the action was so completely _Fuu_.

He smirked and shook his head.  “Not really, no.”

She nodded.  “Okay, just checking.”

“Thank you,” he said.

She smiled.  “You’re welcome!”

“Oh.  My.  Fucking.  Fuck.  Is this an etiquette course?  Can y’all please just wake me up when we get to the fucking?  Here.”

Mugen sat up and pulled Fuu until she straddled him.

“And you, sit on my face.”

Jin’s cocked a brow.  Here was that improvisational creativity Mugen usually reserved for fighting.

 

Like liquid, they moved against one another, with one another.

Even as the pulsating sensations of pleasure rolled up Jin’s spine and through his limbs, he couldn’t help but watch Fuu’s face.  Her eyes were closed as she gasped up at the ceiling, head thrown back and hair falling around her in ripples.  Slightly awed, Jin reached out and ran his fingers up her jaw to gently cup her head.  She looked at him now with gleaming, blurred eyes. She bit her bottom lip and began to make more of a show of how she rolled her hips to meet Mugen’s thrusts.

Jin shuddered as Mugen, in his unpredictable rhythms, decided to place a sudden, obsessive amount of attention to his clit. Still he couldn’t keep his eyes off of the red of Fuu’s skin, flushing all the way down her chest.  He idly stroked his thumb over her cheekbone as he considered her peaked nipples and smoothly rounded belly.  He felt a sharp pinch and he looked up to see Fuu nipping at the tip of his thumb, a playful smirk on her face.  Now that she had his attention, she deliberately sucked it into her mouth and began to swirl her tongue all around it.  The sight was so erotic that Jin moaned, which ended in a gasp when Mugen decided to thrust his tongue back into him with particular force.

Mugen’s large hands, which had been resting on their legs, now rose.  One smoothed up and over Jin’s thigh to take over for his tongue at lavishing attention on his clit. The other did the same for Fuu.  She let out a cute squeak in response.  He ran his wet thumb over her swollen lips once before lowering his hand to join Mugen’s.

He felt a soft bite in the innermost part of his thigh. Taking the hint, Jin rose to his knees and moved forward over Mugen’s torso enough for the other to partially sit up.  The sudden exposure to the air made him feel obscenely wet and exposed.  He was, however, careful to keep up his pace, wiping and prodding around Fuu’s swollen pearl of nerves.

Sensing Mugen’s plan, Jin bent down to kiss Fuu on her open mouth, then helped Mugen to guide her off of him.  She was obviously so caught up in all of the stimulation that she had no awareness beyond the immediate and whined at the loss of Jin’s tongue and Mugen’s cock.  They both had on hand on each hip, fingers interlaced, and together they put slight pressure on her to rise.  Her body obeyed, even if she herself was momentarily out of it.  They set her to lay back against the pillows and Jin took the opportunity to kiss him.

The taste of himself was heady and he eagerly lapped at it before returning to task.  Mugen was reluctant to let him leave though and combed his fingers into Jin’s fine hair to pull him back and give his earlobe a few quick sucks.

The pulled apart, both slightly breathless, and looked down to find Fuu staring up at them with nearly black eyes.  She sat up on her elbows, then threw her head back in a soundless scream as they pushed their forefingers into her.

Working together, they fucked her soft, smooth insides.  With the help of her natural lubrication, they were able to get up to two fingers each.  This along with continued consideration to her cliterous had her coming in only a few more minutes of sweaty, moaning work.  They knew it was happening when she finally laid back down fully and they could feel her squeezing around them in waves.  They both watched, transfixed.

Finally she rose her head and looked down her body at them.  She laughed.

“You two are such idiots,” she said fondly.

Then, without warning, she sat up and took Mugen in her mouth.  Mugen swore loudly and his hands flew to her scalp.  Despite his instincts, he seemed hesitant to pull.  She placed a hand on his wrist as encouragement, which was apparently all he needed to ball his hands and tug tightly.  She moaned around him.

Fuu glanced at Jin out of the corner of her eye and winked.  She got that wrinkle between her brows as she concentrated, took a deep breath through her nose, then bobbed forward and swallowed him completely.  Jin actually watched her throat stretch.

“Holy Hell!  You been practicing or something?” Mugen said in a wrecked voice.

She pulled off slowly, licking and kissing the whole way.  “Wouldn’t you like to know.”

Mugen growled possessively and Jin too felt a spike of anger at the thought.

“What?  You two are allowed to have meaningless sex with hot strangers and I’m not?”  She rolled her eyes and looked back down at Mugen’s leaking member.  “Men are such hypocrites,” she muttered, then took it back in her mouth before either could respond.

She was creative, never settling into one pace or movement.  Mugen’s hips rocked shallowly.

Jin was rubbing himself lightly before he even noticed, caught up in the rhythmic play of stretched skin and clutched hair.  He was so wet, both from Mugen’s mouth and his own arousal.

Fuu’s chin was shiny with spit.  The rousing sounds of her slurps and moans were overwhelmed by Mugen’s uninhibited stream of curses and whimpers.

Jin shivered at the feeling of his own fingers.  He had always gotten compliments on them; they were long and graceful, years of sword play making them calloused and precise.  He let the sight and sounds of his lovers wash over him as he stroked himself.

He toyed with his clit, letting two fingers run on and around it, before slipping inside himself.  Back out, back in, heat and lust surging through him.

Distantly he heard Mugen give a short shout, louder than the others, but he was too wrapped up in the sudden waves of pleasure rocking him to his core.

Jin slowly opened his eyes to see Mugen slumped over Fuu, mouthing at her neck.  They were looking at him with knowing grins.  Mugen lifted his head and Fuu rested hers on his chest, her finger tracing light circles around a nipple.

“Oh no.  Four-Eyes’ very first orgasm was on his own.”

“That was not my first orgasm,” he said indignantly.

“Oh no, Mugen, you’re right!  We should make up for that.”

It was like being set upon by two predatory animals, the way they crawled towards him.  They each straddled a thigh and used gentle but firm hands on his biceps to guide him onto his back.

Mugen kissed him hard, then bit his jaw to bruise, then moved to suck at his neck.  Fuu kissed him as well.  She had thin rivulets of come running from the corners of her lips and down her chin.  Jin licked it away.  He felt the now familiar sensation of Mugen’s hungry mouth on his cunt.

One of his legs was stretched out for Mugen’s hand to caress and occasionally squeeze, nails digging into lilywhite skin.  His other was slightly bent and Fuu ground against it as they sucked at each other’s tongues and lips.  She gradually gained momentum until she was practically riding his thigh, no longer kissing him but panting into his open mouth.  He was also too caught up in the feeling of nearing the edge, all the more intense for how overstimulated he felt.

He came once more with the sound of Fuu whimpering a combination of his and Mugen’s names in his ear.

 

They were still in the exhausted heap into which they’d crumpled twenty minutes later.  Jin opened his eyes to the sounds of human life outside the inn and a cramp in his side from the awkward way he lay.

“Mugen,” he muttered.  There was only a loud snore in response.  Bracing himself, he used his last reserves of strength to shove the sinewy body currently spread over his torso to the side.  Mugen’s sleep remained undisturbed.

Jin turned his head to the side and was met with the lovely picture of Fuu silhouetted by the sun shining through the paper of the door, her body a rolling landscape of flesh.  Her breathing was light and she occasionally sighed the nonsense of dreams under her breath.

Jin carefully moved until his body was perfectly aligned against hers and he laid an arm around her waist.  He laid still as Mugen did the same to him, watched his calloused thumb idly run over Fuu’s soft skin.  He couldn't help but smile as he drifted back to sleep feeling sated and light.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed.
> 
> Here's my MuFuuJin playlist if you're interested:  
> http://8tracks.com/sherlocki_no_kyojohn/heads-or-tails
> 
> And, as always, massive thanks to my awesome beta.


End file.
